doswarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mitsunari Ishida/Gameplay
Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Attacks : , ( ): Shoots out a little smoke cloud that staggers. A laser is then fired from it if is tapped again. : , , ( ): Launches his foe upwards, hops up, and spins his fan in a punching manner to slam them down. : , , , ( ): A downward swing then opens fan creating an explosion in front of Mitsunari; dizzies enemies in range. : , , , , ( ): Has his fan orbit him a few times. : , , , , : (''[[Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends|Xtreme Legends]]'' only) Lunges forward with a spinning fan attack and also sets three bombs. : , , , , , , , : Does three swipes and follows with several spinning attacks. : , : Throws his fan downward. : , : Causes a small quake by slamming down his fan from a drop. : : while standing still, he throws his fan in a designated direction. In his True Musou version, he'll finish the attack with a quick C4. In his level 3 version, several mines will explode around him. :'''R1''' + : Mitsunari opens his fan and sets a mine on the ground. :'''R1''' + : Opening his fan, he explodes any mines set on the field. :'''Personal Skill''' : ('''Recoil''') Counter indirect attacks when guarding. Mounted Attacks : , : Mitsunari opens his fan and slashes forward, launching any enemies in range. : , , : Opens his fan to drop an bomb to his right; dizzies enemies. : , , , : Throws his fan to rotate once around his horse. : , , , , , , , : Mitsunari does a quick succession of swings with his closed fan to his right side. On the final blow, he opens his fan and, while still holding it, spins it. ;Warriors Orochi Same attacks excluding his C5 and Level 3 Musou. He gains a few new abilities: : , : An air dash that makes him temporarily invincible. Mitsunari spins in the air, keeping his arms defensively in front of him. :'''R1''': Using a bit of Musou, Mitsunari will utter, "You scum!", and signal for a support volley. A string of arrows will hit his nearby enemies for about 10 seconds. :Direction + '''R1''': Using a bit of Musou, Mitsunari will open his fan and hurl five cutting waves forward. This attack was tweaked in the sequel to make it less overpowering. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Performs a quick slash that sends out a wide stream of wind traveling at mid-range. :Triple Attack 2: Drops a bomb that quickly detonates on the floor. :Triple Attack 3: Plants a small bomb that immediately releases green gas. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Mitsunari throws 4 bombs on all sides of him several meters away. Each one creates a large explosion, covering all sides of Mitsunari. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :'''R1''': Knocks the enemy into the air and blows them away. ;Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate : , '''R1''': Conjures two whirlwinds on the ground and tosses fan counterclockwise. Fighting Style Samurai Warriors Warriors Orochi